Nothing's Ever Easy
by Sapphire Midnight
Summary: Elena receives an invitation to her ex's wedding, and floodgates open to painful memories from the past. She doesn't expect to commiserate with Damon at said wedding. Would never anticipate his cocky offer on how best to get over his baby brother. MA
1. A Breath

Hey, all. This idea has been consuming me for days, and I really want it to be a one-shot just so I don't get sucked into another story when I have so many waiting on my other stories already. With my luck, this will end up being a few more chapters than I hope to anticipate. Anyway, this is my first Vampire Diaries fanfic, so bear with me. I only hope I can portray Damon in the proper light—which he so greatly deserves.

_I, Sapphire Midnight, hold zero rights to Vampire Diaries._

**Nothing's Ever Easy**

**Chapter One: **

_A Breath_

Every day for the past three months the simple white card with its elegant design and thick matte paper taunted her. She knew the feel of the paper—the intricate calligraphy betraying her with its extravagance and beauty. She remembered the feeling of complete and agonizing heartbreak the first moment Elena realized what it was she was holding.

An invitation. To a wedding.

Stefan's wedding.

She had almost been sick when she read Katherine's name next to his. Elena had dropped the invitation, ran to the bathroom, and proceeded to dry-heave as tears streamed down her face. It had been hard enough, saying goodbye to her first love. Stefan's leaving her hadn't been what ruined her, though. It was the knowledge that, while he was dating her, he had been in love with someone who looked so much like Elena it was uncanny. It had been sickening for her to find out Stefan dated her because she reminded him of his first love. Devastating.

He had tried to deny it. There was a point in time Elena even believed he might have actually fallen for her after all the heartbreak that had been caused when Katherine and Elena met for the first time.

Then the unimaginable happened. Katherine told Stefan she loved him—had always loved him. Elena didn't know the details of everything that happened between them until Stefan was breaking up with her. He had taken his time about it, stringing her along and prolonging a pain Elena didn't believe she'd ever be able to live through again if she experienced it for a second time. There had been baggage. Things Stefan had never told her despite dating her for two years. His ex-girlfriend cheating on him with his brother. Elena hadn't even known Stefan _had _a brother. Then there was the fact that Elena was a stand-in for the woman he once loved.

Bitterness was not becoming.

It was a known fact Katherine and Elena were nothing alike as far as their personalities were concerned. Deep down, Elena knew Stefan couldn't have confused her for Katherine all this time. It hurt knowing how the two women painfully resembled one another, however. It hurt coming to terms with the fact that the only reason Stefan had been interested and curious about her was because of her resemblance to another woman.

She'd had a year and a half to cope, if that's what one called it. How did one cope when heart-broken anyway? She ate daily. Went about her routine. She still exercised, and made time for her friends.

The truth was, ever since Stefan was out of the picture Elena was able to focus on family and friends more than she ever had before. Exercise was her new best friend. She threw herself into it day after day just to numb the pain and have something to strive towards. She didn't know if she was running toward something new, or away from the demons of her past, but she knew the anger and heartbreak and frustration always felt a little bit weaker after she exhausted herself. Then, miraculously, she'd feel more energetic for the rest of her day. She'd never been more fit, and her energy and health helped her feel as though she could conquer anything.

So why was she here, visibly shaking as she clutched the wedding invitation in her had and stared with panic and trepidation up at the great Cathedral before her? Why, when she was looking her best and forcefully tried to calm her nerves and paste a fake, cheery smile on her face as she took her seat inside did she want to run to the bathroom and heave?

Stefan wasn't hers. Was never hers. He'd been Katherine's the whole time, even when neither of them had been able to realize it. She was happy for him, in some detached and selfless part of her heart that still cared for him despite everything that happened between them. She didn't love him anymore. Not the way she used to. She had been blind when in love with him. He had been the only part of her world that mattered. Friends and family had drifted to the background when Stefan had been around. It wasn't until she was single again that she was able to re-kindle her relationships with friends and family. Now her bond with those in her life had never been stronger. She felt loved and whole once again, even though Stefan was no longer with her.

But there was still something missing. There was still an aching emptiness in her life Stefan had once been able to fill. Those she cared about in her life formed an unbreakable chain around her. Its center still felt empty, however. There was a vulnerability inside of her that was new and untested. Elena hadn't been able to date for the past year and a half. She only recently was able to come to terms with her feelings and try to move on. She hadn't wanted to date someone else when her heart still belonged to Stefan.

Then the wedding invitation arrived, and Elena knew she had to let that pain and hurt be with her one final time. She couldn't pine over Stefan. It wasn't healthy, and she wasn't happy. Coming to their wedding was a way for Elena to start a new page in her new diary. A diary about her life without Stefan being in her every waking thoughts. She would watch the procession in a new light. She would close this chapter of her life and move on.

Finally move on.

As far as weddings went, it was as quiet and white and steady as them all. It passed Elena by in a blur. Before she knew it Stefan had kissed his new bride, and Elena was actually quite happy she had zoned out and hadn't really been paying attention to a kiss that might—once again—break her heart into tiny shards of glass that would spread down to pierce her lungs and cause her stomach to release its contents.

It was done. Stefan was a married man. Elena hadn't really talked to him much within the past year and a half, but now she knew she'd be able to look forward without looking back.

Making her way to the wedding ceremony taking place in an extravagant hotel lobby after, Elena realized she'd have to offer her congratulations to the bride and groom. Feeling decidedly strong and determined, Elena moved to do just that.

Only she was interrupted at every turn. There were so many people here—it had been a rather large wedding. Everyone had the same idea, and the crowd and pictures being taken proved it would be a long time in coming before Elena would finally be able to approach the bride and groom. Deciding she wasn't chickening out or delaying the inevitable, Elena made her way to the free bar. At this point, she reasoned she deserved a small drink as long as she stayed in control enough by the time she finally reached Stefan and his new wife.

Elena never hesitated. Upon reaching the bar she noticed another man was already there with a glass of what appeared to be some type of scotch. Asking for a shot, Elena downed it without hesitation, then slammed it down with a light gasp before asking for another.

Piercing blue eyes turned to her, a dark eyebrow lifting in silent question before a rather mirthless tilt of his lips edged up in one corner. He lifted his drink, releasing her from his pale stare as he tilted his glass and watched the amber liquid as it gleamed with reflected light.

"You must be Elena."

Turning her confused, dark gaze to the man next to her, Elena briefly gave the man a once-over, as if trying to place him and failing miserably. He was somewhat under dressed for a wedding party, but his black pants looked expensive and his white, button-down shirt had once been crisp despite its wrinkled appearance. The fact that he had no coat or tie did not go unnoticed, but what really caught her attention was the fact that his shirt was barely buttoned. Toned, sleek skin met her gaze and Elena thought him to be more under dressed than she first surmised even as her gaze darted an extra peek at his fine muscles before trying in vain to keep her eyes away.

"Why do you say that?"

Downing another shot, Elena began to wonder who this guy was. His dark hair complemented his pale eyes and face nicely. She couldn't help the small shiver that raked over her as those electric eyes of his spliced over in her direction once more. He gave her a look.

"Everyone else here is playing their merry little part, aren't they? Congratulating the nuptials of _Stefan _and _Katherine _and pretending to be busy-bodies as they snap photos they probably won't ever look at again, because it's not _their _wedding. It's _Stefan's." _

Raising her own brows this time, Elena turned more fully to the man beside her. Confusion marred her expression for a brief moment—then it all came to her and she couldn't help but feel shocked and amazed as she attempted to make the connection.

"You're _Damon."_

A lightly amused snort. "I take it baby brother didn't talk about me much?"

Suddenly uneasy, Elena shifted in her seat.

Her hesitance was noted, however, and Damon made a rather large show of rolling his eyes before leaning towards her to whisper conspiratorially.

"Don't worry. Brother Dearest and I have never been that close."

Which must have been a complete and utter lie, Elena thought, while noticing the brief flash of pain she remarkably witnessed in his eyes.

"Yeah, well, don't take it too harshly. Apparently there are a _lot _of things Stefan failed to mention while dating me."

She meant to say the truth in a way that would make him feel better. She hadn't wanted her words to come out sounding so harsh and bitter on her tongue. Flushing, Elena stiffened at the following silence. She didn't want to talk about this. Not here. Not at his _wedding._ She most _certainly _didn't want anyone's pity or disgust in response to anything she might have to say.

Instead, Damon surprised her. Taking a slow sip of his scotch, he swirled the amber liquid slightly before setting his drink down and turning to her, capturing her with his riveting stare.

"Want to talk about it?"

Scoffing, Elena found it hard-pressed not to laugh. Talk about it? To Stefan's _brother? _No, not really. But then she remembered Damon had been in love with Katherine too, back then. Maybe he still was. The flat denial died on her lips as Elena became lost in her thoughts. Maybe she wasn't the only one hurting here today. Maybe Damon had gone through the very same heartbreak she was going through.

"No, not really." Her words were softer than she thought they would be to a stranger who was seemingly trying to butt into her personal life. "Not here, on their wedding day."

He seemed to accept that, and turned back to his drink. He took a healthy swallow and polished it all off, then pulled a bottle from somewhere and poured himself another. At Elena's expression Damon sent her the over-done eye-roll again.

"Relax. I brought it. Besides, I'm paying for all the booze these party-grubbers ingest, so cut me some slack."

Pressing her lips together, Elena found she was actually hard-pressed not to laugh. A strangled noise must have escaped, because his questioning eyes were once again on hers and suddenly the corner of his lips turned up into a sly, sexy grin.

"Why, Elena. Was that a laugh I heard? I didn't know you cared."

Shaking her head and returning his eye-roll, Elena relinquished and gave Damon a small shove as another laugh escaped her.

"You know, you don't really fit the image I had painted of you when I finally heard about you. Admit it. Paying for the alcohol was your way of showing them you cared by helping them out with the wedding. What else did you do for them, Damon? Hand-craft and send out all the invitations?"

She was teasing him. There was a definite sparkle in her eyes, but Damon only hunched his shoulders at her playful words and scowled down at his drink.

"Of course not. I know squat when it comes to invitations." He grinned suddenly, releasing his glass and holding his larger hands up for Elena to see. He even wriggled his fingers. "You see? I'm all fingers and no thumbs."

At Elena's unimpressed expression Damon blinked, then looked down at his hands again.

"Oh. Right." He flipped her hands around so she could only see the backs of them, then tucked his thumbs in and away from view.

"You see?"

"I'm not buying it, Damon. You wanted to help them, so you did. I don't know if you did it for Stefan or for Katherine, but-"

"_Stefan." _

The word was harsh and bitten off, a dark scowl crossing Damon's features. Elena gasped lightly, somewhat taken aback at his tone.

"What?"

"I _said, _I did it for Stefan. I didn't do it for _her. _Besides," a bitter smirk twisted his once-sexy and teasing lips, "I knew I'd be getting wasted tonight, so it's only fitting I foot the bill."

Shaking her head, Elena leaned back and really looked at the man beside her.

Stefan's _brother. _

The man she never before met.

"I don't believe you." She shook her head slowly. This was just sad.

Damon's hands wrapped around his cool glass, fingers tightening for a moment as he tensed, then forced a light shrug.

"Don't care."

This time it was Elena's turn to lean in and whisper.

"I don't think you're as big of an ass as I've been led to believe. Whatever rumors have been going around, they certainly don't tell the whole story. You don't _hate _Stefan. You love him."

It was said point blank. When Damon mechanically turned to look at her, there wasn't anything in his bland expression that would give an ounce of what he was thinking or feeling away.

"You done?"

Elena nearly growled with frustration. "Don't you see, Damon? At least _you _have a relationship with your brother that you can _fix."_

Again with that flat look.

"You think it's _easy, _Elena? While Stefan may be my _brother, _he still took from me the one woman I had ever _loved."_

Biting along the inside of her lip, Elena nodded. It made sense. "So you hate him, then. Or wish you did."

"If I hated him it sure as hell would be a lot _easier."_

"Nothing's ever easy, Damon." A sigh. "If there's one thing I've learned, it's that."

"Yeah, well. Stefan and I have forgiven each other for a lot of _shit _we've done. Even if you asked, I would never be able to tell you all of the ways we've ruined each other over the past—couple of years."

Another light smile, and Elena realized she was finally beginning to feel somewhat better while talking with Damon. It was a unique feeling.

"Don't you mean, _decades, _Damon?" Elena leaned over to him and whispered it against his ear before losing her playful smile and leaning away again. "Stefan told me what you are. It's no big secret. Not with me, anyway."

The shocked expression on Damon's face was almost too funny to laugh at. He looked utterly flabbergasted that she knew.

"But Stefan never...?"

"Bit me? No. He always had too much control for that."

A rather large snort was Damon's response to that, and Elena's body stiffened.

"_Control? _Please. Stefan's a _baby_ as far as our kind is concerned." Pale eyes assessed her after a moment, and Elena felt the air whoosh out of her lungs at the soft look in his eyes as he met her gaze. "He _did _love you, though, Elena. Must have, to tell you our secret."

She felt as if she'd been sucker-punched. Blood roared in her ears and her face rapidly lost all color. With a gasp and a small curse, Damon was immediately next to her, a strong hand braced up against her back as he bent over her in concern. Elena tried to push his hands away but he wouldn't budge, and tears began to prick at the corners of her eyes.

"Elena. I'm sorry—I—"

"_Dammit, _Damon! You really _are _an ass!"

"I know. I'm an ass. Okay? I'm sorry. I—"

"You what? Like to kick a girl when she'd down? Dang it, Damon." With a light sniff, Elena tried to gently wipe away the moisture gathered under her eyes before she ruined her mascara and everyone knew she had been crying at a wedding. _Stefan's _wedding. "I can't _believe _you."

"I _know. _I just thought..."

"What? _What _did you 'just think,' Damon? That I was fine? That I wasn't already trying to hold myself together?" She heaved a sigh, finally succeeding in pushing Damon far enough away that she felt she could finally breathe again. "Here's a piece of news for you, Damon. I thought you'd heard, but maybe not, so let me say it like it is. Stefan and I dated, yes. I found out he was keeping things from me, yes. We promised to never keep things from each other again, and he _lied. _He didn't just keep the fact that he was a _vampire _from me in the beginning, but I later found out he had only showed an interest in me because I look like _her, _not to mention he never told me about his past history after Katherine randomly showed up one day. He never mentioned _you, either, _Damon. So yeah. He kept parts of himself from me, and in the meantime I had _loved _him. It kind of screws with a girl's head, okay? So just... keep the snide comments and pity to yourself, okay?"

Damon listened to her tirade in complete silence. His expression darkened more and more as her story continued, and by the time she was done he wanted to create a few gaping holes in the side of the building. Miraculously, he refrained.

"I didn't mean to make any snide comments, _E-le-na." _He enunciated, and Elena felt a pang in her chest when she realized he was right. She was too vulnerable right now to argue with him. She didn't want to do this right now, and turned pleading eyes to Damon's in which he ignored, stepping closer to her and invading her personal space. "And as for pity, _get over it."_

Gasping, Elena's dark eyes widened in shocked disbelief as her watering gaze focused on his tall form towering over her frame.

"He didn't _deserve you, _Elena. He never deserved you from the moment the two of you met. Don't let my brother have such a hold over you. You're better than that." His lip curled, and the anger in his too-blue stare was directed at Stefan as his glare flitted in his baby brother's direction for a second.

Grabbing Elena's shoulders, Damon's serious gaze sought and captured hers as he shook her lightly to keep her concentration strictly on his imposing form. "You probably only told me all that because everyone felt it important to stick their nose in my business—which means you know about my past with Katherine. She wasn't worth agonizing over, Elena. Yes, I wasted more of my existence pining over her than I've been alive. Yes, part of me really wants to tear her throat out. Still. Not worth it. So you see? Stop caring about someone who doesn't _deserve it."_

Throat constricting, Elena inhaled a shaky breath of air as some deep and tumultuous part of her stilled. She stared up at Damon as if hearing the words for the first time, even though Ric and Jeremy and Jenna and her friends had been trying to get her to see this for so long. The awed part of her trembled and slipped, leaving her with the pained anguish she had become accustomed to of late. Her lower lip trembled even as her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"_How, _Damon? I don't even know where to start." Her composure was crumbling again, and suddenly she found herself wrapped in Stefan's brother's arms. She stiffened for a brief moment, but Damon only held her protectively and whispered soft murmurs of comfort in her ear. Relaxing finally, Elena gripped Damon tightly and tried with all her strength not to cry.

"I need to _feel _something, Damon. How do you even _feel _anything anymore?" Her words were jumbled and weak, and muffled from where she tucked her face into the crook of his neck. Damon rocked her gently as he held her, and Elena had to admit it was the most cherished she had felt in a very long time.

"That's where I am the _last _person you want to seek advice from, Elena." His words were now murmured against her hair, and she thought she briefly felt a kiss being placed gently along the side of her head. "That's where I get my _reputation. _I'm _'dangerous.' _I take _'risks.' _Sleep around." A light shrug, as if his words held no importance to him. Pulling away slightly, Elena saw his smile was some-what self-depreciating, but he was trying to force the smile none-the-less. For _her_. "You don't want my advice, Elena."

Frowning, Elena refused to believe that. "You already gave me your advice. You told me I need to get over Stefan. I thought I _had _finally. He's _married _now_. _Knowing I shouldn't care anymore doesn't make the insecurities go away, or wash away the pain from the memories of us being together. I tell myself I don't love him and sometimes I wonder whether its finally true, or if I'm fooling myself. Other days I'm perfectly fine. Happy even. But coming here..."

Running a hand through her hair, Elena pulled out of Damon's arms and averted her gaze.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come. Now I have to talk to them and-"

"Screw them."

She froze, then blinked. "Excuse me?"

Damon was once again leaning over her, lips nearing the sensitive skin of her ear and neck. "I _said: _screw them. They don't deserve to see you suffer. You came, you partook in mindless revelry, you conqu-"

A sudden gleam lit his eyes, and a positively sinful smirk spread across those delightful lips of his. Gulping, Elena found she trusted that look _not one bit. _Even if it turned her legs to jelly and caused her insides to simmer and _burn._

"What?" There was trepidation in her tone, which caused Damon's smirk to grow.

Suddenly Damon was walking around her full circle, causing Elena's confusion and suspicion to mount.

"Damon?"

There was warning in her tone, which he promptly ignored.

"You want to forget, Elena? You want to get over baby Stefan?"

The slight mocking of his tone did nothing to quell the butterflies on the rise in Elena's stomach. Damon's second slow circuit around her found Elena's feet moving with him so her eyes remained locked on his face and the assessing look in his dangerous gaze. The next time Damon leaned in to whisper something in Elena's ear, his warm lips brushed repeatedly against her skin, sending shiver upon shiver to rake over her form. Strong arms closed around her small waist as he pulled her flush against him, ensuring she had no method in which to escape.

"Sleep with me, Elena."

"_What?" _She gasped, squirming in his embrace even as her insides melted all the more at his words. Wide brown eyes flitted up to his as she tried to assess just how serious Stefan's brother was.

"Sleep with me," He reiterated, his tone deepening and sending electric currents over every inch of her skin. His nose moved forward to nuzzle against her ear, blunt teeth closing over the lobe and causing Elena's eyes to widen as her pupils dilated and she gasped.

Stefan had never been able to stay near her neck for too long. It provided too much temptation. He constantly hid his face from her when they had made love. Their positions had never been overly romantic. They had always been improvising.

Nibbling her lower lip, Elena wasn't even aware she was contemplating the offer until she felt a trail of open-mouthed kisses line the column of her neck. Arms tightening around him, Elena felt liquid heat narrow straight down to her belly as something inside of her responded to his touch. A gasp escaped, and she had to bite back a moan.

_This was crazy._

She was already burning for more of Damon's touch.

And wasn't she, only moments before, comparing everything Damon did to Stefan?

Grim determination settled over her. It wouldn't ever be fair to anyone she wanted to enter a serious relationship with if she was constantly comparing the man to Stefan. To a _vampire. _Damon admitted to his one-night stands already. What could it hurt?

The vulnerable, tentative heat within her that was finally beginning to flame up once again reminded her how desperately she had been yearning to simply _feel _something again. To _touch. _To be _held. _Even if just for one night.

She would be in the arms of someone who understood. There wouldn't be any expectations, just carnal pleasure and a way for Elena to finally force herself to _move on._

And Damon was as opposite of Stefan as Elena was to Katherine. He'd already proven that by both word and deed.

"What do you say, Elena? You ready to take a _risk?" _

The feel of teeth lightly scraping against the side of her neck caused goosebumps to rise up along her flesh, her heart picking up speed. A low groan reverberated against her sensitive skin before Damon's heated tongue flicked lightly over her flesh. When he pulled away his eyes seemed somehow bluer now than they did before.

"Okay."

It seemed her agreement took a moment or two longer than it should have to finally penetrate. When it did, Damon's sexy smile split across his face and was only for her. Her pulled her against him, hands splayed over her hips, and gave her an idea of what he thought of her agreement as she stayed pressed against him. Elena flushed from the obvious amount of heat in his gaze.

"I'll go get us a room."

…

…

_Please review. :)_


	2. A Touch

Thank you for your great reviews, guys, and for reading this story. I hope it doesn't disappoint! I'll get on with the story, then. Don't forget to tell me what you think! I love to hear from you.

**Warning: **descriptive, **_explicit _**content below. Do not read unless you are 18 or older, and mature enough to handle said content. Thank you.

_I do not own Vampire Diaries._

**Nothing's Ever Easy**

**Chapter Two:**

_A Touch_

"I love it when wedding receptions are in hotel lobbies. Makes slipping away so... _convenient." _

Blushing lightly—heart in her throat after she so courageously accepted to sleep with a virtual stranger—Elena silently followed the elder Salvatore brother to the room he had purchased. She was growing more nervous by the second—doubts infiltrating and plaguing her mind. Her breathing was becoming so rapid she knew Damon could hear it, and the thought unsettled her. She was placing her life in the hands of an _unknown _vampire.

What the hell had she been _thinking?_

She only now noticed she had followed Damon into a vacant elevator. For a brief moment, Elena allowed her panic to overtake her and she considered bolting. Then the elevator doors dinged shut and all hope of a swift getaway vanished. Elena tried to swallow down her rising unease and bitter disappointment.

"Elena."

She didn't hear his low, intimate tone. Instead she stared vacantly ahead, waiting for the elevator to come to a stop.

"Elena."

Her heart was fluttering like a bird, and Elena briefly wondered if she might pass out.

"_Elena!"_

Then Damon was suddenly before her, gentle hands hesitating before lightly cradling her face. Gasping, Elena jolted out of her panicked thoughts and stared into a bright blue and searing gaze.

He looked so concerned.

"We don't have to do anything if you have doubts, Elena."

Frowning, Damon leaned inches away from her face as his gaze took in every nuance of her expression. Elena's heart stopped it's rapid-fire pace, then slowed as a lazy heat began to swirl inside her. A small smile lifted at the corner of her lips, and she leaned into his touch.

She may not know Damon personally, but she'd heard so many stories she felt as if they were old friends—thanks to Ric. Despite the fact that Damon tried to seem like a heartless monster, she knew from their conversation tonight and the way he was concerned over her well-being here and now that it wasn't the case.

The elevator doors announced the arrival of their floor before swooshing open. Damon didn't make a single move to exit, however, his eyes still scrutinizing her.

"Let's go, Damon."

Brow furrowing for half a second, his expression cleared a moment later and he nodded, taking her hand. He led her out of the elevator and through a dimly lit hallway, eyes scanning the numbers on the doors.

"Ugh. Can you believe the carpets in these places? And this is supposed to be a ritzy hotel. It's worse than the interior of the boarding house I grew up in." Damon slanted a small smirk her way, coming to a stop at their door and inserting the key. He tisked mournfully. "They need a new interior decorator. _Well. _I know who to seek out for my midnight snack." He smacked his lips at her, pretending to take a playful bite out of the air as he swung the door open. Playful gleam still in his eyes, Damon made a mock bow of his head before motioning Elena to enter first.

Rolling her eyes, Elena grinned a bit before stepping into the room, knowing exactly what Damon was trying to do. It was sweet, in an odd soft of way. Peeking through a doorway and into the bathroom on the side, Elena's eyes fell onto the bed next, and suddenly she was thankful for Damon's effort. She _had _been relaxing.

Hearing the soft click of the door behind her, Elena stood awkwardly in the middle of the hotel room and slowly turned back to see Damon at the door. His penetrating stare glued her to the spot, and Elena found all she could do was manage to breathe until he blinked, the power of his gaze was so riveting.

"So," Elena began, once the spell was broken. Damon kicked off his shoes, looking for all the world as if he was perfectly comfortable being here with her. Inhaling a deep breath, Elena kept her eyes on the man who was now slowly making his way to her. "How do we go about this?"

Keeping his eyes on the carpet—he could sense what their eye contact was doing to her—Damon continued to casually close the distance between them. Only when he was inches away did he dart his gaze back up to hers, and the shock and heat he saw in her eyes at his action made him want to rush and take her and damn going about this at whatever pace was deemed comfortable for her.

His hands found her bared shoulders and he nearly groaned at the contact. Elena's heart seemed unable to make up its mind about the rhythm it was beating.

"_Relax," _he murmured gently—if not without a bit of wry humor. His hand rose to tuck a strand of hair behind Elena's ear and he watched as she struggled for control.

Brown eyes closing against the intensity of Damon's gaze, Elena forced herself to take a deep breath, hold the air for a moment, and then release it in a bid for some semblance of control. When her eyes opened again Damon's stare was still there. He ducked his head a bit, a small grin finding his lips as he made a show of searching her face.

"There. Are you good now? No more Elena about to pass out?"

With a rough, nervous laugh Elena was finally able to get some of her sense of self back and she pushed him—_hard. _

"Haha, very funny."

Except Damon was a vampire, so her push didn't actually work. He seemed amused at her attempt, though, which in turn caused Elena to glower.

And glowing Elena was no longer nervous, so she grabbed onto the feeling with both hands.

As if knowing exactly what she was trying to do, Damon made a show of rolling his eyes before stepping purposefully into her personal space, pushing hard enough on her shoulder that she lost her balance and fell—onto the bed.

Eyes widening at the sudden change in events, Elena gasped when she found Damon leaning above her, his expression anything but playful.

"We're not here to put up fronts, Elena."

Gulping—for that's exactly what she was doing—Elena couldn't find the words to speak and so remained silent while Damon leaned over her. He seemed to take her silence as agreement, and his rigid expression relaxed somewhat. A heated sigh caressed her face, and Damon slowly lowered his body flush against hers, his lips and nose trailing soft warmth along her cheek and down to her jaw, then back behind her ear. Elena finally relaxed completely beneath him, but still Damon made no other move to touch her.

"This is therapeutic, Elena. Then it is going to get _very _hot, and _very _sweaty. But for now..." Hands ghosted along her sides, causing Elena to bite her lip and lightly arch against him. Humming his pleasure at the effect such a small touch of his had on her, Damon kissed his way down her throat before sucking the skin he found there. Elena gasped, and his hands trailed lower, wrapping under her thighs before firmly pulling her legs up around his waist. Her hands were everywhere—exploring his back and chest and arms as he lavished small attentions on her. Then his hips rocked into hers and Elena couldn't hold back her low, drawn out moan.

"Damon..." His name was a whispered caress, and Elena arched her hips up to his time and again, gasping at the friction and wishing they were both unclothed.

"I know, but if this is going to _work _we have to do this _right, _Elena."

_If what was going to work? _Elena suddenly found she had no idea what Damon was talking about. All she knew what that her nerves were humming and she felt more alive than she had in a _very _long time. She forgot about everything but the desire she was experiencing in this moment.

"Damon..." His name was released this time with a sound of frustration, and Elena almost growled from underneath him when she felt that damnable smirk of his against her neck.

"_E-le-na," _He responded, rubbing his hardness against her sweet spot even through the layers between them. Said woman writhed beneath him at the pleasure he bestowed, a soft mewl escaping. Nails raked his back, and Damon found he liked the feel of her responding to the sensations he elicited.

"Get mad, Elena. What is something baby _Stefan _would never do?"

The dark tone of his words caused Elena to freeze below him. Brown eyes widened in her suddenly pale face.

"_Wh-what?"_

With a grunt, Damon sat up and pulled Elena with him. His hands started working on the fastenings of her dress as Elena stayed motionless, her mind trying to comprehend.

"Are we seriously going to talk about _Stefan _when we do this?"

Fastenings undone, Elena wasn't even of the mindset to protest as Damon bunched her dress up and over her head. She merely stared as if he was insane.

"You want to get over him, right? So _think about it. _What's something he did that always _pissed you off?"_

Damon's shirt was unbuttoned next, and soon Damon was slipping his arms out of the restricting material and Elena was once again at a loss. She couldn't think when Damon was half naked in front of her. She couldn't help but shiver as his eyes raked over her form, taking in every detail of her red lace bra and matching panties. His thumbs rubbed lazy circles over her hips, creating an inferno within her at his touch.

"I don't _know, _Damon. I-"

He swiftly interrupted her. "I'll go first. Katherine always worried about _herself._ She didn't care whether I enjoyed our shared moments together, so long as _she _benefited. She hated touching. Hated cuddling when we were done. She never once tried to please _me, _but I was her little _puppy _and always had to make sure I left her _satisfied." _Damon's lips curled at that, and Elena gasped at the knowledge he just shared. His mind seemed far away for a moment, but then he came back to the present and his gaze once again focused on hers.

"Damon..." Elena lifted a hand to his face, carefully cradling it as though he was something precious. He almost lost himself in the moment—believed the beautiful stranger before him could actually care—but he quickly pulled away and scoffed at her attempts.

"So I fucked any girl I wanted to fuck for decades, getting over that crazy bitch and making sure I finally got the pleasure I was owed."

He smirked, and suddenly the man crouched before her was someone else entirely. Elena's brow furrowed and she found she didn't like the unfeeling thing he so quickly became. Sitting up more fully on the bed, Elena reached for Damon's face and made him look at her. See _her. _Just as she saw him.

"But do you think it's worth it? Getting as much pleasure as you believe you are owed? From people who don't really care about you?"

Damon nearly snarled. "Who says I want—"

"Shh." Placing her fingers over his lips, Elena gently shook her head. "This is therapy, remember? Weren't you the one to say we weren't allowed any fronts?"

Scoffing, Damon leaned away from her tantalizing touch. "Momentary lapse in judgment. My bad."

She was losing him, and for some reason that realization affected her more than it should. She did the only thing she could think of to fix the situation. He bared a part of his soul to her. Now it was her turn to share.

"There was so much we couldn't do. Me and Stefan."

The bland expression in Damon's emotionless face flickered, then died as he turned to her in silent question. Elena sighed, wrapping her arms around herself before she gained the courage she needed to continue.

"He couldn't kiss me the way I wanted to be kissed. He couldn't be near my neck as we made love. He wouldn't... do anything if it meant his mouth had to be near my skin. Most nights he would pleasure me with his hands, his faced turned away from me and looking pained. It broke my heart every time it happened. It never felt _right. _Like it wasn't how love between two people was supposed to _be."_

Damon's attention was completely hers, now, and Elena turned her face away in humiliation. She didn't want him to see her like this. But there would be no fronts between them. This would be their one chance to bare their souls. Their pain and past transgressions.

"I felt like a hypocrite, because later I didn't even want him to touch me. Not if it broke my heart time and again. I focused all my efforts on bringing _him _pleasure." Elena scoffed. "I lied, not realizing it was a lie. I told him all I cared about was his release. I didn't care about my own. I was protecting myself. I couldn't handle being so close to him while knowing he was untouchable. I _did _gain pleasure from taking care of his needs, but... it never felt right. It wasn't what I wanted."

Lost in the pain of past memories, Elena was completely unprepared for Damon's indignant fury.

"_Wait. What?"_

Tensing, Elena's hesitant gaze darted up to Damon's. Feeling exceedingly uncomfortable and self-conscious, she found she couldn't meet his furious eyes for long.

"It—it wasn't a _huge _deal, Damon..." She wondered if he might be mad at _her. _She didn't stick up for herself. Say what really mattered. "I mean, it's over now, anyway. It's not like he and I will ever—"

Two strong hands wrapped around Elena's ankles. Elena frowned, looking down at Damon's firm grip, and only had a second to wonder at it before her legs were pulled out from under her and she found herself flat on her back on the bed. Then Damon was leaning over her, his eyes daring her to move as his lips curled in angered resentment and disgust.

"It looks like Saint _Stefan _isn't such a Saint _after all, _to keep a girl wanting."

Elena could only stare, wondering what on earth Damon might be getting at.

"So Stefan never did this?"

Head dipping, Damon lavished heated kisses along both sides of her neck, sucking the sensitive skin into his mouth almost painfully as his teeth teased her flesh but never once broke the skin. Elena gasped, body arching up at the sudden overload of sensation, eyes wide as a strangled cry left her lips. Her nipples stood out to full attention at his onslaught, and Damon groaned against her skin as a hand came up to massage the puckered flesh through the thin lace of her bra. A whimper escaped, and Damon finally pulled his mouth away to look down into Elena's dazed eyes. Her chest rose and fell in heaving breaths, and Damon smirked as his thumb flicked her nipple once more, causing the air to hitch in her throat.

"Mm. I am going to _love _this."

Smirking, Damon rested his body along the length of hers once again. This time Elena didn't need any prompting, her legs wrapping around his waist of their own accord. Starting a slow, steady rocking motion to keep her in the moment, Damon trailed light kisses up the column of her throat and to her jaw.

"Kiss me, Elena. Kiss me the way you _want _to be kissed."

Then his lips were lightly caressing hers, coaxing some form of response. It didn't take long. Arching up against him, arms and legs wrapping around him in a way that promised she might never let him go, Elena kissed him with all the passion she possessed, placing her need and loneliness and helplessness into the kiss. Damon was groaning against her, his hips picking up speed as his mouth devoured hers, their tongues twining and beckoning and drawing one another in as gasped breaths escaped barely parted lips, only for the kiss to pick up again right where it left off.

"Damon..." The need in Elena's tone did not go unnoticed. Damon wanted to give in and sink into her wet heat more than anything in that moment. Take her fast and rough. He'd get to that point eventually. First, there were still a few places he needed to explore.

Kissing his way down her jaw, along with throbbing pulse point of her neck, Damon lavished extra attention to her collarbone with his teeth and lips and tongue as his hands slid beneath her back, unclasping her strapless bra and freeing her breasts from their confinements.

"Have you wanted to be touched here, Elena?"

Damon's tongue curled over the darkened skin of her nipple seconds before he closed the entire peek into his mouth, drawing it in and sucking—capturing the bud lightly with his lips and teeth before flicking his tongue over the sensitive flesh in rapid succession. Head thrashing back on the bed, Elena moaned long and loud as her body bowed beneath his skilled mouth, damp heat electrifying the air around them. Moisture gathered and trickled out from between Elena's thighs, and Damon's nostrils flared at the scent of it.

Groaning, he released the sensitive bud from his lips and nuzzled between the valley of her breasts.

"_Elena..."_

Turning his head, his tongue snaked out of his mouth to tease her other nipple, before placing light kisses and little bites along the flesh. The woman beneath him whimpered and squirmed as she tried to press the hardness trapped within the confines of his slacks more firmly against her moist center.

"Stop teasing me, Damon." Her words were soft, and Damon considered her plea for a second before dismissing it.

"Elena." His tone was humored as his head rose and he smirked down at her. "If my baby brother never had the sense to fully lavish untold pleasures on you, then there is a _lot _to make up for."

Slight trepidation trekked down her spine at his words, and Elena finally began to suspect she was in _way _over her head, here.

"Now tell me..." Lips trailed along the undersides of her breasts. His tongue trailed across thinly veiled veins as he moved his attentions lower. When he reached her belly button he felt her tense beneath him, and he smirked against her skin once again. "Has Saint Stefan ever touched you... _here?" _

His tone was deep and lazy and sinfully sexy, but it was the finger that brushed against her slippery folds, dipping under her lace panties and caressing sensitive, sleek skin, that had her groaning and shifting her hips up against his hand.

"Please..."

A dangerous chuckle caressed the skin of her hip. "That's not an answer to my question, _E-le-na. _Did my little brother ever touch you _here?" _His fingers found her clit and Elena almost screamed, a soft sob escaping her as her hips jolted off the bed of their own accord. Damon's fingers were completely soaked with her essence, and he moaned as his own hips dug into the bed in response. Hot kisses trailed over her hips and Elena wasn't even aware as he stripped her of her flimsy underwear.

"Y-yes..." She breathed, wondering how she was supposed to concentrate when Damon was doing these delightful things to her body.

Lifting a dangerously hooded gaze up the path of Elena's body, Damon lightly bit into the fleshy part of her thigh, once again causing her body to bow and buck up and off the bed.

"_Damon!"_

"Yes, Elena?" His busy fingers remained inside of her, but his touch was slowing to a tease—keeping her body interested, but not satisfied.

"You're a vampire..."

She really needed to try to control her breathing. Damon might have to worry about her, soon, if not. Smirking darker still, he replied with his normal cockiness. "Why yes, yes I am."

"There's an artery... not... safe..."

Dark brows lifting in mock-surprise, Damon asked, _"This _artery?"

Then his mouth closed over the flesh between her inner thigh and heated center, tongue lapping at the sensitive skin. This time Elena _did _scream—in pleasure. Teeth scraping lightly against the sweet spot, Damon never once broke the skin. Instead sucked her soft flesh into his mouth, groaning against her and sending small vibrations directly to the one place she wanted him most. His mouth _so _near her coupled with the fingers lightly circling her clit was almost enough to make Elena come undone.

Intense liquid heat seeped from her folds, and Damon groaned long and low. He wanted nothing more than to be buried in her for eternity.

"_Damon-"_

"Elena." His tone was dark. Certain. His fingers within her folds ceased their teasing. He tapped one finger gently against her sensitive nub once before slipping his finger away from her pleasure point. "I don't think you understood my previous question. Has Stefan ever touched you _here..." _He tapped her clit with a fingertip once more, sending little shocks through her system, _"with his tongue?"_

…

…

_To be continued_


End file.
